


Fusion Cuisine

by Gallus



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallus/pseuds/Gallus
Summary: A collection of fusion themed oneshots





	1. Zosan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to do for fun here.
> 
> None of the fusions in this fic are going to meant to romantic, but that's mostly because I can't write romance lol You're free to interpret how you want :)

There was an anomaly aboard the Sunny

“Do you think it happened by accident?”

“No way! They would never!”

Something completely unprecedented.

“It’s probably Luffy’s fault.”

“Quiet! Look, they’re doing something.”

Zosan was on the deck with not an enemy in sight.

Zosan was a giant of a man, most fusions were, but Zosan had the presence to back it up. Right now the man was awkwardly milling back and forth, as directed by Luffy, who was too far away to hear.

“Uuusopp, give me the binoculars! I want to see!” whined Chopper.

“Okay, okay.” Usopp said, passing them off.

Usopp, Chopper, and Nami had been in the gallery when Nami noticed Luffy leading Zosan by the hand out onto the deck. The two (three?) of them were dripping wet, so maybe there had been some kind of sea monster attack that nobody inside noticed.

Satisfied with Zosan’s positioning Luffy laughed, and ran back a bit while looking up at something. Zosan glanced around awkwardly. It was strange seeing the man so unsure. In a fight Zoro and Sanji were one of the most stable fusions on the crew. Maybe it was the lack of a fight that had him looking so out of place.

Suddenly Luffy found what he was looking for. He reached his arms up to the top of the mast, pulled himself back, and launched himself into the sky laughing like a madman.

“What is he doing?” asked Usopp.

“He’s going to break something is what he’s going to do!” snapped Nami.

Luffy flew through the air like a brick, and landed in Zosan’s anxiously awaiting arms. Luffy whooped in delight, then said something to Zosan and scurried back to his original position. Zosan was grinning now, as he positioned himself to more easily catch Luffy.

“Okay, yeah. Something’s definitely going to get broken.” said Usopp, then more dramatically said, “It time to deploy Plan N!”

Nami smacked him on the back of the head as she walked past him and Chopper, and out the door. Zosan froze as some as he saw her walk onto the deck. Good, Plan N was already working.

“Oh, Zosan~” said Nami, stopping Luffy before he could launch, “I know you’re having fun, but if Luffy breaks something I’m going to have to fine you~” she said with a smile.

Zosan stood there for a second. A look crossed his face like someone had farted and he was just now smelling it. Then the Zoro half of him won out, “Witch.”

And then he punched himself in the face.

Zosan quickly de-fused into an arguing Zoro and Sanji. Luffy looked a little disappointed, but joined the sidelines of the fight, cheering both men on.

Nami sighed, “How’d they even fuse in the first place?” she said to no one in particular.

“Fufufufu.” laughed Robin as she gracefully climbed from the crow’s nest. “Our dear captain fell in, and Zoro and Sanji both dove in after him. I don’t think they saw each other, because Zosan was the one to pull Luffy out.”

Chopper ran over to the fighting men, yelling about how he wasn’t going to patch them up, even if they asked nicely. 

Usopp shook his head, smiling. Maybe it wasn’t so unprecedented an event after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slaps the top of Zosan* This bad boy can fit so much devotion to his captain in him
> 
> I've already got a few of these planned But if you want to request anything you can find me @ gallus-rising on tumblr :) just know that I can't write romance for shit lol


	2. Rosaw

Law is dying.

He can practically feel the amber lead clogging his arteries.He can’t breath. His heart feels like it’s going to explode.

Cora is above him swearing, and trying his best to navigate the little boat while still being reassuring.

Eventually Cora finds a rock to lean the ship against. He all but falls onto Law with assurances and _“We’re almost there”_’s and _“Please, please.”_’s. 

Law wants to tell him it’s better now, that the attack has passed, but he’s so weak the most he can manage is a small, “hhn.” as he turns his face into Cora’s palm.

Cora seems to understand though. He smiles, and lean down to press his forehead to Law’s. “That’s good.” he says quietly, “That’s good.” and there are cool tears dripping onto Law’s face, so maybe that’s why neither of them notice the warm light that’s growing between them.

He opens his eyes.

He’s lying on his side on the floor of the little boat. He feels a general sort of pain throughout his entire body, but it’s not as bad as it usually is.

He sits up. He’s taller than he was, or maybe he’s always been this tall? He spots the heart shaped tassels of his hat out of the corner of his eye. It’s a soft pink with little dark red polka dots. He looks down at his hands, they’re a light tan with white patches of amber lead scattered about.

“Did we just? I think we did.” he says to himself.

Almost immediately his form starts to waver. “We can’t be like this, I’ll infect you! You know there’s no evidence to support that. _You_ know that anecdotes don’t count as evidence!”

He starts to glow, and his arms come up to warp around himself to them from falling apart. “Please.” he says, “We don’t hurt as much like this. Just for a little bit, please!”

He stabilizes a little, “What do you mean ‘we’?” he asks himself. “It hurts to see you like that,” he answers, “and to not be able to do anything. Please let us stay like this for a bit.”

And then he knows. He can feel what it’s like to watch as Law suffers, and now he can feel what it’s like to be Law suffering, and it creates a horrible feedback loop of knowledge.

He pulls his knees up to his chest, and leans back against the side of the boat, and sobs.

After a few minutes he pulls himself back together. He sighs, and rests his chin on his knees. “You know,” he says after a moment more, “if we’re going to be me, I should have a name.”

“Hmm…” He thinks, “How about… Corlaw? No, sounds too much like ‘cola’. What about Lawsinante? No, that’s a mouthful.”

He sits in silence for a bit, watching the snow fall around him.

He smiles “How ‘bout Rosaw? Hmm, Rosaw…”

The boat gently rocks back and forth, as he sits up to stretch his back.  
“Yeah.” says Rosaw, “I think I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost like I can't go more than 48 hours without writing about them


	3. Zosan

“Remind me why we’re doing this?” Zosan asked.

“So you can learn to chill out a little.” said Usopp.

It had taken much pestering and cajoling, but finally Usopp and Luffy, with a little help from Nami, had been able to convince Zoro and Sanji to fuse for non combat purposes. The idea was that maybe if Zosan got used to being out casually he wouldn’t de-fuse at the slightest disagreement.

“Now remember, Usopp,” said Nami, as she turned to walk over to her tangerine trees, “This was your idea, so you have to keep an eye on him.”

Usopp waved her off. “I know, I know.” he said, then turned his attention back to Zosan, “So what do feel like doing?” he asked.

“Um.” Zosan said. He wasn’t used to having people ask him things, and he wasn’t really used to the concept of talking either to be honest.

Luffy jumped in, “Do you feel like cooking?!” he asked excitedly.

Cooking did seem like it would be relaxing, but part of him balked at the idea of letting the mosshead anywhere near his kitchen.

Usopp seemed to notice his distress, “Maybe we should start with something a little easier.” 

Luffy huffed, then he closed his eyes and started thinking. It was always kind of funny to watch his captain in such a deep state of concentration. He could practically hear the gears grinding away in Luffy’s head.

Suddenly Luffy’s eyes snapped open, “I know!” he said excitedly, “We can take a nap! Napping’s easy, and Zoro loves doing it!” Without waiting for a response he grabbed Zosan’s hand, and started to pull him over to a shady spot under the tree.

Usopp smiled and followed along a little bemused. He took a seat on the swing as he watched Luffy manhandle Zosan onto the ground.

“I don’t even feel tired.” protested Zosan, as he allowed his captain to shove him around.

“No, Zoro’s always tired,” Luffy pointed out, “and Sanji need to relax more. So this is perfect!”

Satisfied with his position Luffy flopped down next to him, pulled one of Zosan’s massive arms around his shoulders, and started snoozing almost immediately.

Zosan felt a little awkward just sitting there with Usopp watching him. He fidgeted as much as he could manage with Luffy’s death grip on his arm. 

Thankfully Usopp took pity on him, “I’m going to grab a book real quick. Don’t get up to any trouble while I’m gone.” he said with a smile.

Left alone with Luffy’s snoring he started to think. He wondered how he was even able to stay stable in the first place. In a fight it was easy he had the one goal to focus on, but otherwise he always had so many different thoughts and opinions racing through his head it was hard to keep them all straight. 

His fingers itched for a cigarette, but instead he turned to meditation. Maybe Sanji should try picking up on meditation, he might stink up the place less.

Too many thoughts. Just focus on breathing.

He found himself matching his breathing in time with Luffy’s. It was calming, having his captain here. No matter what, Zosan knew he could always rely on Luffy. 

That lead him down a path of unified thought. Zosan knew how dangerous he was, he was definitely the most dangerous fusion on the crew, and maybe one of the most dangerous fusions in the world. But here was Luffy, curled up against him like it was nothing.

He thinks about how he’d do anything for this strange rubber boy. He thinks about all the things he’s already done.

Usopp’s back with his book. Luffy makes a little sleepy noise, and presses closer. Zosan holds on to that feeling, and let’s himself drift to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ I'm on a fcking roll with these


	4. Rosaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in an ambiguous Cora lives AU

They spend a lot of time as Rosaw those first few weeks after escaping Doflamingo. It’s safer that way, Doflamingo has never seen them fused so his men don’t know what they’re looking for.

There’s nothing that really sticks out about Rosaw, besides the height of course. No extra limbs or eyes, and they’re remarkably stable. Plus one giant man sticks out a lot less them a giant man with a clearly unrelated child in tow.

You can learn a lot about yourself by staying fused for awhile, and after about two weeks of off and on fusion Rosinante and Law start to notice something. A strange feeling that permeates their fusion.

Law’s worried it’s some kind of residual amber lead poisoning. Rosinante doesn't think it’s anything that bad, but he is a bit worried too. He’s never felt anything like this in all of his fusion training with the Marines. So they manage to set aside a night for investigation, and start trying to perform a Scan.

It’s the Ope-Ope Fruit’s simplest ability, but Devil Fruits combined with fusion are a tricky thing. As Rosaw their abilities combine to make the power to throw pockets of Silence mostly. It takes him about thirty minutes, but finally Rosaw is able to perform a Scan successfully.

It turns up nothing.

Rosinante’s temper combined with Law’s bad attitude make for a spike of anger large enough to de-fuse them immediately.

“I don’t know what went wrong!” Law yells.

They’re renting this room as one person, so Rosinante has to quickly cast a Silence over them so the neighbors don’t get suspicious. Anger based de-fusions always give him a headache, so Rosinante gives Law a minute to rant while he takes a few sips of water.

After Law’s calmed down Rosinante asks him, “Do you want to call it quits for tonight?”

“No way! I can do it right, that was just a warmup.”

Rosinante sits down on the bed and reaches his hand out. Law takes it and easily falls in and.

He’s Rosaw again.

His headache is gone, and the weird feeling is back. It doesn’t take as long to perform the Scan this time.

Still nothing.

He swears, and decides to investigate the feeling the old fashioned way. The feeling is warm and floaty, but not painful, just ever present. It’s almost like, oh.

It’s love. He loves himself.

But that can’t be right, how could anyone love a monster like him?

“That’s not true! You’re not a monster!” he says to himself, and he’s not sure which part of him that’s directed towards.

But he realizes something he’d only half known before. He hasn’t liked himself since before the sickness (the mobs) came. He hasn’t liked himself ever since he watched Doffy shoot Father (he hid among the bodies) and did nothing.

The realization has him sobbing, because Law’s just a little boy (Cora is his hero) he shouldn’t hate himself that much.

But he’s also happy crying because he loves himself. He flops back onto the bed, and wraps his arms around himself, and he loves him, and loves him, and loves him.

Rosaw’s not sure how long he cries, but it’s long enough to leave him feeling exhausted. He curls up on his side, and for the first time, he falls asleep as himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐕ )ᕗ one of my favorite highly specific fusion tropes is when two people that hate themselves combine to form one dude that loves themself.


	5. Rosaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in an ambiguous Cora lives AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had myself in a No-Cora-Lockdown mode while I try to write my Big Dumb Dressrosa Fic but then [lizirinzs posted this amazing art of Rosaw](https://lizirinzs.tumblr.com/post/188158062148/gallus-rising-once-again-casually-threw-out-a-fic) and I went feral for a few hours and woke up with this

He wakes up slowly. The first thing he notices is his feet hanging onto the cool ground. The second thing he notices is the warm feeling of being himself.

Rosaw opens his eyes.

He’s in Rosinante’s room, which makes sense, it does have the larger bed. He stays still for a moment longer while he lets the memories of last night drift back into awareness.

Haunted by images of his past Law had been up wandering the halls of the ship. He’d stumbled upon Rosinante in the kitchen, who was feeling similarly haunted.

The two of them had sat up for a while together. They’d agreed to fuse to get some sleep, and it had been easy the way they’d fell into each other.

Rosaw smiles thinking about how despite how much he’s grown Rosinante is still able to easily hook his chin over the top of Law’s head. He likes that he can still do that.

He sits up slowly. He doesn't look at the clock yet, but he can tell it’s nearly breakfast time from the sounds of Penguin and Shachi chattering nearby. He smiles, it’s easy to admit to himself how much he loves his crew like this. 

Rosaw grabs his hat from the bedside table, and decides to stay himself for a little bit longer.

-

Penguin is setting the table when Shachi notices that Law is running late for his morning cup of coffee. He’s about to start feeling worried when right on cue there’s a sharp bang, and swear, from the doorway.

Shachi doesn't even blink at the sight of the huge man rubbing his forehead in the doorway. 

“Morning, Captain.” he greets from the stove.

“Hng.” says Rosaw, voice still rough with sleep, “Coffee?”

“Right here, Captain.” says Penguin, as he walks up with Cora’s favorite mug in hand.

Rosaw hums a thank you, as the crew slowly starts to filter into the kitchen. He looks absolutely massive compared to the rest of the crew, taller than even Jean Bart. Given Cora’s clumsiness it’s a wonder he doesn’t bump his head against the Polar Tang’s low ceilings more often.

Breakfast was as loud and boisterous as always. Shachi was watching Clione and Ikkaku argue about something trivial when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Rosaw was leaning in silently, holding a plate.

“Is Bepo at the helm?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Shachi nodded.

Rosaw hummed in response, “I’ll go bring him breakfast than.” he said with a small smile.

Shachi grabbed his wrist before he could walk away. “Hey, is everything okay, Captain?” he asked.

Rosaw smiled at him, “Just some trouble sleeping.” he said, “Thank you for asking.”

Shachi smiled back, “Any time, Captain.”

-

Today was turning out to be a fusion day. That's not what Law or Rosinante had planned to happen, but these things rarely were.

After delivering Bepo his breakfast Rosaw asked if the minkman could surface the Polar Tang so he could stretch his legs a little. Bepo had jumped at the chance to get some fresh air.

On the deck of the ship Rosaw cracks his back, as he watches his crew mingle about. Uni is setting up to fish off to the side. Ikkaku is offering to make that fancy lemonade that only she knows how to make. Clione is playing music, while Penguin and Shachi dance together in a way that suggests that fusion isn't that far off.

Rosaw feels like his heart is going to burst.

"Captain," says Bepo, coming up behind him, "are you okay?" 

"Yes." he says honesty, "I was just thinking about how much I love you guys." 

That earns him quite a few blushes, and some _"Aw, Captain."_'s and _"We love you too, Captain!"_'s.

He settles back against Bepo for a quick nap. He lets the sounds of the crew wash over him, and thinks that today is going to be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me before writing: On the One Piece wiki comparing images and taking notes to try to figure out how the fuck tall Jean Bart is supposed to be, and how tall that would make him in comparison to a Cora+Law fusion
> 
> me while writing: him... big. must be large enough to hold all his love


	6. Sace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter one, but i like how it came out

The first time they fuse is an accident. They’re on the way back from a major haul, and Ace is already telling an exaggerated version of what happened.

Sabo doesn't care. He only laughs, and bumps their shoulders together. There’s a bright light that he can just barely see through the happy tears in his eyes, and suddenly he’s not just Sabo anymore.

He trips. The treasure goes everywhere.

He scrambles up to his knees, and looks at his hands. His skin is a strange medium tone between Sabo’s lighter and Ace’s darker. He snags a lock of hair between his fingers, and holds it up to his eyes. It’s black and wavy.

“We just- Did we really just-” It takes him a second to realize he’s cutting himself off because he has two mouths now. One in the normal spot, and one on the neck.

Then he’s laughing a strange two-toned laugh. He wraps his arms around himself, and flops onto his back. Neither of them has ever fused with anyone before, they hadn’t known it felt so nice. They’re going to stay like this for awhile, and they’re going to do this often.

He’s thinking about how much stronger he must be like this when suddenly he remembers.

_I’m the demon son of the pirate king I’m the son of a rotten noble_

Sabo hits the ground hard as they defuse. He immediately scrambles back up and over to Ace. Ace tries to pull away, but Sabo grabs him by the arms, and the distance between them feels almost unbearable.

Sabo tries to look Ace in the eyes, but Ace won’t meet his gaze. Sabo opens and closes his mouth a few times before blurting out, “I don’t care!”

Ace looks at him then, and says, “Me neither!”

And then they’re together again. He can’t help but laugh at how stupid he was because _of course_ he wouldn’t care. Of course.

He sits back up, and grins. He needs a name.

“Sace!” he says all at once, and laughs again.

Then he notices the treasure everywhere, and groans. He thinks it’ll take forever to scoop it all back up, and it does, but he stays himself the whole time.


	7. Kidler, Law, Strawhat

Eustass Kid and ‘Massacre Soldier’ Killer are monsters. It only makes sense that their fusion would be a monster. To anyone that’s seen it and survived it is a beast beyond description.

A monster beyond comparison, it’s wanted only dead.

_(In a junkyard in South Blue two unwanted, grungy, little brats laugh and dance._

_As long as they’re together they’ll be happy, they’ll be free, they’ll be invincible.)_

-

All but the most cruel and sadistic of pirates will fuse with their crewmates in a pinch, so that means Trafalgar Law is as evil as they come.

The Heart Pirate captain never fuses with anyone. People say that he can’t, that there must be something sick inside him.

_(Fusion is the ultimate expression of love. Cora showed him that on their little boat in the middle of North Blue._

_He won’t sully that memory by fusing for a fight, nor will he delude himself into thinking he deserves that kind of love again.)_

-

Strawhat is addicted to fusion. They say the reason he brought down Enies Lobby is because a beloved partner tried to escape him by turning herself in.

A man obsessed with that kind of power is dangerous. Perhaps the most dangerous man in the world.

_(People fuse for all sorts of reasons. To fight, to love, to hate, to be._

_Pirates are the freest people in the world, so they can fuse whenever they want to for whatever reason they want to.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like writing more of these but I don't have any scenario ideas lol
> 
> plz feel free to prompt me either in the comments or over @ Gallus-rising


End file.
